Girls Strike Back
by Sailor Twilight Star
Summary: The girls of Kohano are pissed. The guys are Idots and well... !t hits the fan... WIPM for possible future chapters
1. Sakura's War

_The Girls Strike back_

AN : There are so many artists that I would like thank for the idea of this story. And some other authors from Fan Fiction .net However, I can not name them all, though I wish I could. So here is my disclaimer. I DON'T OWN NARUTO, if I did, I would have been able to squeeze his arse. Not to mention Kakashi's too. I DON'T OWN THE MUSIC 'Lyrics' I will be using in the future. SO DON'T SUE…. I HAVE NO MONEY.

Please Review

"Weak…They think we are weak. I think its time we girls took our training into our own hands," Sakura states, before drinking up the sake in her cup.

"Shika just calls me a 'troublesome girl,'" Ino complains into her drink.

"Neji is so caught up in clan business he doesn't care what I do or don't do anymore. All he complains about is weak women." Ten-Ten says softly.

"I can't stand it anymore…Naruto doesn't even see me. I guess I am just a ghost, and my father and Cousin are always calling me weak." Hinata says, then after a deep gulp. "I agree with Sakura. We need to show these boys that we mean business."

The girls at the table look at the once quiet heir to a clan. Shock is on their faces.

"However, I don't think leaving in the middle of winter is a good idea." Sakura frowns watching the snow fall in early evening. January was always a sad month. "We need to plan and have everything ready; cover story, money, outfits, and something that will support our life outside of being a ninja." Sakura finishes looking at each of the girls.

Suddenly the bars door swings open and in walks the guys the girls were just talking about: Neji, Shika, Naruto, Sasuke, and not to mention the three mentors Kakashi, Gai, and Genma. It seems the girls had thoughts of not just for their teammates but also the long ago sensei, now team leaders. However, it seems that the guys of group just seemed to not notice what's beneath their noses.

The group of men move off to a near by table to talk of their day. Not even saying hello to the table of ladies they know. Instantly they start complaining about having to protect the women of their teams and how they are either weak or troublesome. The girls hearing this seem to nod and stand as one. Paying their bar tab they just leave. Outside, they stop.

"It seems all we are, to them, are troublesome weak women." Sakura says sadly looking once more at the other three girls with her. "Let's have a sleep over, and plan what we need to do. For once the cherry blossoms bloom once more. We will take our leave of Konoha."

Nodding the girls run off to tell their families of the sleep over and rush back to Sakura's.

MONTHS OF PLANNING

It's during the last of the winter months, and between missions the girls get what they need together. Leaving what is needed at Sakura's place, since she has a house, left to her from her after parents' death. Also, while planning the girls find out that each has a great voice, and musical talent with different instruments. So after getting the money from her account, Hinata gets instruments and have they sent to Sakura's place for them to practice and write songs. It doesn't take long for the girls to realize that new names are also needed to hide their identities.

They have their clothing picked out, masks, and other bags packed and ready. The girls are just waiting for the straw to break 'their' camels back. Sakura, not wanting to leave on bad terms had mentioned some of the troubles to Tsunade-sama, but only after a lot of sake.

SAKURAS Sayonara

Just as Sakura predicted it was just as the cherry blossoms started to bloom, that the men and boys started in once more. One night not far into the spring, the girls were once again having a relaxing drink and complaining amongst themselves about the men in their lives. The door once again opened, as they guys came in. This time however, they sat with the girls, crowding them into the booth. After the last few days of being told they were weak, the girls were in no mood for the boys.

"Oi…Sakura, did you really have to take your time killing that last ninja?" Sasuke starts in. "He was about to make you lose five pounds… or should I say ten for how big your head is at times."

"Hinata, where were you?" Neji asks. "You were to be at the practice field early and you didn't show up for about a half hour. You are seriously weak, and under trained." Laughing Neji continues. "It's a good thing Uncle is making me the Heir, instead of you. I can carry on the clans name with Honor. "

Neji sneers, missing the angry looks being passed by the girls.

The other men continue with the brow-beatings and other comments. Hinata quietly asks to leave the table, and the men ignore her. Sakura, however, is getting madder and angrier. Its not but another thirty minutes before Sakura's temper gets the better of her, bringing her palm hard on the table, with chakra, to break it in two.

"THAT'S IT!!" Sakura yells. "You men won't move, when one of us needs to use the restroom…Now look what you made me do. We are leaving girls." As one the girls stand and walk between the two pieces and out the door. The bar maid looks up. "Those men can pay, since it's their fault." Tears are falling from each of the four sets of eyes, the bar maid nods and writes a note to Tsunade-sama of what has happened.

Outside and a little bit away from the bar the girls stand supporting each others' pain.

"Ladies, its time to do what we have been getting ready for. We will meet back at my place in 10 minutes. Be ready to move," Sakura states in all seriousness. Nodding as one, the ninja girls from 'the rookie 9' head off to their homes, to say good-bye and gather what they will for their trip.

When Sakura arrives home, she looks about and knows just what to do. She has been planning this for the last year or so. Her pain ran deeper than the girls, not only had Sasuke told her no, but Naruto had started getting more annoying. In her bedroom, Sakura changes out of her training dress and into her new body suit. Pulling on what looks to be black ops suit; having altered her mothers' to fit. On the bed she leaves her old dress, and the ripped-up picture of 'Team 7'. Thinking back when was the last time she had cut her hair. Pulling hard, knowing what she had to do: Sakura holds her hair steady and cuts it just below the rubber band.

"At last I am free." Sakura says as tears fall from her face. Reaching up she removes her now cut hair and throws it on the bed. Her headband falls down around her neck. Taking it off to look at, Sakura thinks of all the pain and stress and teasing she has gone though. Her hand breaks it in two from the sadness. It's not long before the others arrive with similar clothing.

"Are we ready? Good, let's roll. Wish we could take our own instruments... However traveling light is what's called for." Sakura asks as she brings out a peace of paper. On it she writes Sayonara on it… Before hanging it up on her door she looks at the girls, it's then that Ino notices that Sakura has her hood up and mask on already.

"Sakura, I mean Katara why is your hood up already?" Ino says stepping closer. Removing the hood, Katara shows what she has done. The girls gasp but understand. Ino takes the kunai away from Katara and does the same with own long hair, passing it on to Ten-Ten. It's not but five minutes, after hanging the note, the girls reach the wall where there is the least amount of guards.

"Michi-chan (Hinata), are you ready?" Katara looks over at the shortest girl.

"I am ready, nee-chan. How about you Belle (Ino)? 'Ruka-chan (Ten-ten)?" Michi asks in her now more confident voice.

When the guards pass each other and head off to outposts, is the moment the women make their jump. Katara conceals the girls with her own chakra making them all invisible, however, little Michi seems to land hard into a somersault. The other two girls grab her at Katara's motion. The Guards on duty yell out and try to stop them. However, thanks to Katara the girls are home free.

Traveling most of the night they find a quiet village and get a room for the night. They share the duty of keeping watch over the group.


	2. Sakura's Good Bye

**_Sakura's Goodbye _**

It's the next day that Naruto and Sasuke go to Sakura's house to get her for training. However, they find the Kunai and the note 'Sayonara'. Wondering and worried, Naruto brings out the extra key he has for her place. Opening the door, the two men look from the threshold. On the floor are three types of hair: A little pink, some dark brown and finally a lot of blonde.

"This don't look good, Teme. I think something happened to the girls last night." Naruto says quickly. Sasuke nods in agreement, stepping over the threshold; he finds three leaf headbands laying on a coffee table in a triangle. With fear he rushes up towards the master bedroom's door, knocking first, before opening it discovering nothing. Letting out a sigh, Sasuke relaxes a little bit, hearing a thump near another door.

His senses attuned to Naruto, Sasuke turns and looks. Naruto, his best friend, is on his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Looking into a room Sasuke had passed up. Going back, Sasuke looks into the room. The sight on the bed takes the fight from the young man. Looking at the hair, the headband and the picture, Sasuke also sees the outfit that Sakura always wore to their training sessions. He too falls to his knees as tears finally break his icy heart.

"Why? Why would Sakura do this? What is going though that girls mind? We need to get to Tsunade-sama, and Kakashi-sensei. This is wrong. Something is wrong." Naruto keeps saying over and over.

"She could not have gotten that far. We could easily catch up with them…" Sasuke says quietly… "It's not like they are true ninjas. They are just girls."

Thoughts running through his head, Naruto heads out of the home. Running smack dab into Neji and Shikarmaru.

"Eh, what are you doing here Naruto? We are here to collect both Hinata and Ino. Their parents are wondering where they are at." Shika says in his bored voice.

"They're not here…Did you say Ino and Hinata?" Naruto looks at the floor at his feet. The hair had to belong to those two, but who else did it belong to.

"Yeah, Shino said one of his bugs came back and said that they were doing a sleep over here with Ten-Ten." Neji says in his calm voice.

Sasuke looks once more at the buns on the floor and gulps. Naruto looks over his shoulder at Sasuke; they both nod and hang their heads.

"Could one of you get Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asks as he leans against a counter.

"We have a small problem." Naruto says.

The boys shrug and head off to different areas of the village. It doesn't take long for them and Tsunade to return to the home of Sakura. The message is missing from the front door; however it's with the three headbands on the table now. A few minutes later Kakashi knocks on the door and is let in by Naruto.

"You're Late, Kakashi-sensei. I know that Neji told you it was important and concerned Sakura, if you don't care for our team mate maybe its time to disband Team Kakashi." Naruto says angrily.

"I am here now…What up?" Kakashi says in his bored calm voice.

Tsunade is in tears, as she has seen the choices the four girls have made. Wondering if they realize the deep impact it will make on the guys.

"Tsunade-sama, why are you in tears?" Kakashi looks around the room seeing the four boys also upset. "What has happened to my student?" Finally he notices the note, reading it Kakashi's face just goes white. He rushes up the stairs to her room. Looking into it shyly, he sees her hair, the picture, the dress and the crushed headband.

"No…no…no…NO!!!!" Kakashi starts off in a whisper and then screams. Upon entering the room, he takes a little of the cherry colored hair from the braid into his hand, with a wild eye, he rushes back to the others. "Where is MY cherry blossom?"

"That's what I have been trying to tell you men for months on end. Since late January, the girls have been fed up with you." Tsunade says quietly, holding the three headbands and some of the hairs found at the door. "It seems that the girls of 'the rookie 9' wanted to be taken seriously. Now they will."

"What do you mean, telling us since January?" Naruto and Sasuke ask together in shock.

Tsunade looks from her youngest and best ninja's of Konoha and the heart broken copy ninja. Sighing, Tsunade starts off telling of the night she got her student drunk over a year ago.

FLASH BACK

"_Sakura, since the rounds are done. I__t is__ time to relax__. Could__ you bring me that case of Sake from the stores, bring up two cups." Tsunade says with a slight groan, as she massages her neck._

_Sakura does as she is bid and puts the case on Tsunade's desk. "I am gonna head home now, Sensei." She turns to leave, however __it's__ Tsunade's voice that stops her._

"_I hate to drink alone. __You're__ old enough__ take a seat for a couple of rounds." Tsunade says as she pours the drinks. 'Tonight I will find out what is troubling my student that she nearly kills herself each time she works on a patient.'_

_Sakura does as asked, taking a cup. _

"_So, Sakura, how is 'Team 7' doing? I have not heard much since last month." Tsunade asks._

"_They are good. Though, they still think they need to protect me. However, other than that they are good, I assume. I have not seen them in nearly two weeks." Sakura says with a sad sigh._

_Tsunade arches an eyebrow knowing this is gonna take awhile and starts talking about patients and other things though the night. It takes nearly four bottles of Sake before Sakura loosens her lips to spill what she has been hiding deep inside._

"…_And to top it all off, They all think I am weak. Sasuke has said 'You are weak, and annoying.' Naruto is off studying wit that Ero-Sensei of his, the pervert. While Kakashi, soft sigh who is this __villages'__ Adonis is taking over Sasuke as a pupil. tears are building in her eyes I have no one. Save you, Sensei, however, I have lost my friends to the road of life. starts laughing 'I got lost on the road of life.' Wonder if Kashi-kun would mind if I borrowed his most family quote." Sakura's eyes are filled with tears, they spill down her cheeks unchecked. Tsunade who is still on her third glass is shocked to hear this, but smiles at her young student. As Saruka's head falls, soft snores are heard after the out burst._

'_So, it's the fault of 'her boys' that is causing this problem. I wonder how long it will before she leaves them behind. _

_THIS LAST January_

"_Tsunade-sama, may I talk to you?" Sakura asks at the end of the day._

"_Sure Sakura, would you like some Sake?" Tsu-sama asks._

"_No, no I think I will stay sober this time." Sakura laughs gently. "A few girls and I were wondering if we could leave the village for a few. We need to practice on our own. Maybe even for a few years. However, I will keep in touch with you. Let you know what we are doing. When we girls feel its time, we will return, if that's ok with you?" _

_Tsunade looks quite shocked and seems to think on this for a few. "Have the men been giving you and the girls trouble?" From Sakura's nod, Tsunade sighs. "Yes, you may. Just let me know, somehow and I will make sure your way is clear. Sauna will welcome you with open arms. I will send a letter to Gaara and let him know to expect you ladies with in the next, say Six months?" _

_Nodding Sakura smiles in relief, before leaving the office, she hugs Tsunade-sama with tears. "If men weren't block heads, life would be easy." Tsunade whispers._

END OF FLASH BACK

Tsunade looks at the guys around her, each one with the look of lose and sadness.

"What am I gonna tell UNCLE, or TEN-TEN father?" Neji actually looks scared.

"What of Ino's parents? Her mom is worse than her dad." Shika seems a little worried.

The members of, what is left, 'Team 7' seems to be hurt the worst. Sasuke stares off into space, in shock. Naruto is angry with himself and the others. While it is Kakashi who takes it the hardest, in his hands he holds the pink braid of the beautiful cherry blossom who won his love. Yet he knew in his heart, that he had lost that love to his manly pride. Looking up, blinking through the tears.

"Tsunade-sama, I ask to be given leave for I can hunt down the girls and bring them home, where they belong." Kakashi says in a quiet, yet strong voice.

"I am sorry; I can't allow you to do that. Sakura and the others are on their own. I have other missions that must be done. With us being now four ninjas down, it will be harder to do them. Especially with Ten-Ten and Ino being weapon masters, and Sakura and Hinata master med-nins." Tsunade-sama states in a tired voice. There are objections to this and Tsunade brings her 'iron-fist' down on the coffee table breaking it into pieces. "Don't you five understand," she shouts, "It's because of you," Pointing at each of the guys, "That those young women left. At the gentle age of 18, life can be dangerous. Even if they are ninjas, their hearts are still on the line. IT WOULD SERVE YOU ALL RIGHT IF THEY FOUND OTHERS TO CARE FOR THEM!!!" Tsunade-sama says as she storms up to Sakura's room and takes her head band along with the other three out of the house and too the Hokage office.

While, back at Sakura's house the boys wonder what to tell the parents of the three missing girls. Kakashi seems listless. Neji goes off to tell his uncle what has happened, and then off to Ten-Ten's home. Shika does the same for Ino. While Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi stay in the house. Team 7, or Team Kakashi as they are now called, wonder around the house and look at the things they know mean so much to their friend. It is Kakashi who finally speaks up.

"We should stay here. Our places are not worth much now. There is enough room. I am sure Tsunade-sama would prefer that this house is taken care of too. It's up to you two if you want to join in on this stupid idea." Kakashi looks from one member to the other. Naruto nods in agreement.

"It's our fault that Sakura left. It's our own honor to do what we should have done long ago. We may have protected Sakura physically. However, emotionally we failed." Naruto says quietly.

Sasuke stands. "I will be closing the Uchiha compound until Sakura and the girls are safely back home. It was my fault for calling them weak…I remember little from last night, however what I do recall was a table breaking and stinging words. Though, I don't recall the words, they barely got through the Sake we were drinking."

Kakashi thinks back and groans holding his head. "A hang-over was not the way I wanted to start today. Or any trouble such as this." The team splits only to return a few hours later to take possession of the home. Tsunade had approved the move and sighed.

"At least you three will help Sakura out while she is off training."


	3. Week of Hell prt 1

_**A week of hell **_

'…' thinking

"…" talking

_**MONDAY **_

_**  
**_

_Naruto_

Having returned to his small apartment, Naruto starts to gather his things. "Oh, man….I can't believe I totally pissed of Sakura like that. I really really really like her. But, man, am I dead when she and the girls return."

'Why did they have to leave? I mean its not like I remember what happened…I wonder if that bastard Sasuke was the one to royally piss her off.'

Wondering around as he packs a basket with most of his stuff. 'I can come back for the rest later. Now just the most needed stuff.'

Naruto grumbles to himself as he finishes that. "Man, I would hate to be Neji. I mean having to tell Hinata's dad. Woo…I think he is in deep trouble for it." Naruto laughs at the discomfort to come for one of his friends.

While carrying the basket of stuff down the street, Naruto thinks back over the last few months. "Hey, Sakura has not hit me as often as before. I thought she was starting to care for me. Instead she takes off with the rest of the girls. Dam…" He continues walking until he bumps into someone.

"Ooopps…sorry. Heehee, Couldn't see where I was going." Naruto says as he puts down the basket. Upon seeing who it is, he swallows hard. "Oh…hi Lee."

Lee looks at his yellow haired co-worker. "Who took off with some girls? It is against this youth's heart that someone would leave with more than one girl. Unless it's Genma."

Naruto coughs and tries to look away. Lee continues.

"Who has left, this spring time of Konoha? I myself am off to see if the sweet blossom of Sakura would go on a date with me." Lee says with a smile.

"Ah you don't want to do that Lee. Ah… you see Sakura is gone… off on a mission for Tsunade. Yeah, that's it… Sakura and some of the girls are on a mission. They should hopefully be back by the end of the week." Naruto gulps down as he tries lying to Lee.

Lee looks at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Really, it did not sound like a mission you were talking about a minute ago. However, I will accept that, my beautiful flower is out of town for now. By the way, why are you moving your valuables? I mean wont they be safer at your apartment?"

Thinking fast Naruto laughs, "Ah me and Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei are moving in together to save on monies and that way keep Sensei from being late to meetings and such." Nodding his head, Naruto continues, "We are actually moving in near Sakura cause she did not want us in her house."

"I should hope not." Lee states boldly. "The Youthful Beautiful flower that is Sakura, has more sense than to move in with three unwedded and Hentai men." Lee stomps off towards the center of town.

'Wow that was close. I think I better let the guys know that I ran into Lee.' Naruto says as he hurries towards Sakura's place.

_Sasuke_

Heading towards his home, Sasuke reflects on the previous nights events and what the Hokage said.

'It seems that we have under estimated the girls. I, for one, would never have thought that they would leave. Can't they take a bit of teasing? …. Teasing? Dam, I've been hanging around Naruto too long.' Shaking his head Sasuke enters his estate.

Sasuke gathers the items he feels will be needed. While packing, Sasuke calls out to Jaken, his hired man. "I will be gone from the estate for a while. Not sure how long, just make sure everything is up kept and taken care of. If an emergency comes up, you can contact me at Sakura's place. Due to unforeseen actions, she has left her home in my capable hands."

Jaken nods slowly. "What of Lady Ino? I heard this morning that Master Shikamaru was thrown out of her parents flower shop. Something about its his fault that she left."

Startled Sasuke looks at Jaken. "So our own private hell will be know though out the village." Sighing, he looks up at the ceiling before looking back at Jaken. "It seems that us, meaning "Men", of the village have some how insulted and pushed the girls of the Rookie 9 and Ten-Ten to the point of No-Return. I am not yet sure how we did this, however, I will at least help make things right once more. Until the girls, women, have returned I will be staying at Sakura's home. It seems only right that I do this. For some reason this has hurt me, worse then when my family died. Actually, its more like they have died again. I love Sakura like a sister, and she is not missing. I like Ino, though she is way to forward. I am not sure of what I am feeling, its just the pain hurts to much and its something I must set right."

With this told, Sasuke turns and heads out of the house, knowing full well, that soon all of Konoha will know of the girls going missing. It will be up to him and Kakashi to figure a way to explain what happened. Though maybe bringing in Shika might be a good idea. This in mind, he heads back towards Sakura's home.


	4. Week of Hell prt 2

_**Neji -- Hell Week pt2 – Tuesday**_

Shino was walking past the main gates of Konoha, he sees four ninja's coming in and joins up with them.

"How was the Mission?" Shino ask.

**At the Hyuga Compound Morning**

"Please inform Lord Hyuga that Tsunade is here to speak with him."

The Servant nods, before rushing off. Neji, at this time, leaves by the side gate, to inform Ten-ten's family of why their daughter is gone.

As Neji walks the lonely road through Konoha he thinks over what he could say.

'Let's see…

"Sir/Ma'am due to unforeseen events your daughter has…

Become a Missing Nin.

Gone on a mission with others

Become a Rogue Nin

Decided to leave the city with three others to improve her fighting skills"

…Dam so many choices.' Neji sighs.

The truth always works… Inner Neji says.

'Yeah right! Her mom was a top Anbu before retiring to become a blacksmith.'

Wow, so tell her pops…

'Nope he is a scroll maker. He makes Secret scrolls and Seals, for hiding weapons that his wife makes.' Neji says.

Sooo…You are screwed and Hinata is not here for the laugh

'Dam, I forgot about that. Uncle is next on my list. I should have told him last night, however, I just couldn't get up the courage.'

Not really noticing, Neji has wondered all over the village aimlessly, when he has a near miss with…

**Back at the Hyuga Compound---Noon**

"Use this information well, Lord Hyuga. It should show his true colors." Tsunade says as she leaves.

Lord Hyuga nods and rubs his chin and crosses his arms. Then turning to a near by servant. "Tell me when Neji returns and bring him before me."

He leaves to rethink what has been happening under the noses of the whole village.

With a smirk Lord Hyuga calls council to discuss his daughter and nephews places amongst the clan.

**In front of a Pub—Noon**

Neji looks up at the four ninjas who have stopped before him and gulps.

He wasn't planning on talking to then anytime soon.

"Hey, Neji, what's up? I haven't seen ya in a few months." Choji says.

"Ya, how are things in the village?" Genma asks.

"We are just returned from a LONG recon. Dam it was boring. Hell, at least an A rank means good pay." Kiba laughs.

Shino who joined the group at the gates stays quiet, watching the other ignore Neji's shock and nervousness. 'Wonder what happened.'

"I must leave, for now. However, I will be back later." Neji says in his 'cold' tone.

The boys nod and head into the pub and take a seat. They watch as Neji leaves. Once Neji is out of sight, Shino speaks up as their order is brought to them. Shino speaks up as the others start eating.

"Did any of you notice Neji's hidden nerves? Like he was distracted or up to something?" Shino says quietly before taking a sip.

Akamaru barks once, in agreement with Shino.

"He seemed a bit out of sorts, like trouble was brewing." Kiba says, after emptying his mouth.

Choji orders more food before adding. "Ya know, I haven't seen or heard the usual fighting of Ino and Sakura."

Genma stays quiet while listening to his friends.

'Ino, the most beautiful kuniochi of Konoha, I've missed her over the last few months, lighting up my dark life.'

AN

Sakura and Kakashi 

Ten-Ten and Neji

Temari and Shika

Ino and Shika (before they leave) Genma (final)

Hinata and Naruto

There will also be some new men coming into their lives…Though brotherly love will be the Rule.

Keep up the reviews and I will keep writing.

KT/STT


	5. Week of Hell prt 3

**_Neji and Shikamaru Wake up_**

**_Part 3 of Week of Hell-Wednesday_**

**_Medical building_**

"So, Tsunade, when do you think the lazy one will finally recover?" Shizune asks from the end of the bed.

"Probably with in the next few hours, I hope. If not, we might need to ask Mr. Yamanaka to come in and reverse what he did, though I had hoped that Shikamaru would be immune to such an attack." Tsunade sighs, as she stands up and stretches her arms up. "If Sakura was still here, she would have had him up and out by this morning. However, since she and others are now gone on my 'S-class' mission. We will just have to make due."

Shizune nods in agreement, though not totally understanding what has happened. The two doctors move on to the next patient. Upon looking over the injuries suffered from a beating both examiners continue on.

"Maybe I should just let the cat out of the bag…That way the boys would not be so beaten up. Though, with what those –men- have been doing for the last few years. sighs No, I will stick to my pledge of helping Sakura and the rest." Tsunade says quietly.

Looking back at the last patient, she wonders maybe she should have told some parents earlier of the 'S-class' mission.

'Ah, Neji, you who had to tell not only your uncle, wonder if he did that yet. And also, Ten-ten's parents, from what I heard tell it was her mother you told first.' Tsunade thinks back to what bystanders had said. 'This all before Ten-ten's father pulled his wife off you, then upon learning what was said, went ballistic. Good thing I was on my way.'

**Flash back**

"Someone pull the Scroll Maker off that boy." Tsunade says as she approaches through the crowd. Upon entering the circle she notices that the local Blacksmith and Scroll Maker are pulled off what seems to have been Neji Hyuga.

With a small grin, Tsunade asks in a quiet voice.

"Please, Lady Smith, tell me what has caused you to attack the Hyuga heir?"

The smith Gasps for breath, as tears stream from her eyes.

"This young snot just told me my daughter has left the village…" She yells, wanting to hurt the Hyuga boy.

"…in so becoming a missing nin." The man finishes for his wife.

Tsunade nods to these comments before checking out Neji, for life-endangering injuries. Finding none, she has a few able bodied men take Neji to the Medical building.

"Tell Shizune, to put him with the other. It would do well for those two for company." Tsunade smiles, before turning to the Smith and Scroll maker. "Please, if you two would follow me. motioning into the building I have news on your daughter, and I would prefer to tell you in the privacy of your own home, not in public."

The crowd is already dispersing and the couple does as their Hokage asks.

**End Flash Back**

"Maybe you should have passed word along, on Sunday. That way Shikamaru would not be so hurt. Though, from what you said, he did go about it in the wrong fashion." Shizune says quietly.

"Yes, yes…I heard he got thrown through the flower shop window. sighs At least we could heal the physical. It will be the mental ones I am now worried about. Being mind fucked is not the best thing to happen first thing on Monday morning…Nor is waking up next to Jiraiya." Tsunade laughs nervously. Shizune just laughs and shakes her head.

'Finally, a guy can get some sleep.' Shikamaru sighs with his eyes still closed. 'Dam, did I screw up. Maybe, I should have not told them that Ino became a missing ninja. Oh, well. Dam, I have the mother of all headaches. Mother…Oh dam, MOM she is so gonna kill me. So is Dad. SHIT, well my life is over…especially, when they find out about the girls too.'

He starts to think over his comments from the weekend. Knowing, it was his and his friends' comments and actions that pissed off the girls. Since the girls have left, most of the families of the girls must have had been told.

**Flash back to Monday**

"Man what a drag." Shikamaru grumbles.

He walks over to the Raman shop and orders what he hopes is not his last. Paying as he leaves, he heads over to the Yamanaka's Flower shop. Shikamaru walks into the shop and up to the counter. Mrs. Yamanaka is there, smiling.

"Mrs. Yamanaka I have some bad news. Ino along with Sakura, Ten-ten, and Hinata have become missing ninjas of the Leaf village. It is unknown when they will return…" Shikamaru starts off… before he is thrown out of the shop, landing at the feet of Ino's dad.

"Shikamaru, it's good to see you. I am sorry Ino is not back from her sleep over at Sakura's yet." Yamanaka says with a smile. Looking into the shop, he sees his wife in tears and sobbing.

"Ino is not a MISSING NINJA… she wouldn't do it…Leave the village….Even with Sakura." The woman sobs.

Yamanaka listens to his wife. "Shikamaru do you know what is going on?" The husbands voice shaking with anger.

"Yeah, yeah….Ino and 3 other girls have left the village the other night. They, in effect, have become missing ninjas…" Shikamaru squeaks as he feels his mind falling under the man's powers.

With Mr. Yamanaka, now with in Shikamaru's mind, learns of what has transpired over the weekend. It's during this that the villagers see Shikamaru re-enter the flower shop, followed by Mr. Yamanaka. It isn't long before Shikamaru is thrown out through the plate glass window and into the street. Before long he gets up and walks back into the shop. Shikamaru gets back up, his eyes still blank and walks back into the flower shop…with in the next five minutes he is thrown out of one of the second story windows. When he lands, Shikamaru is out cold and can not move anymore. It is Mrs. Yamanaka that comes out and kicks him in the side, while it's Mr. Yamanaka that stays her hand from stabbing him with a kunai.

While Shikamaru seems to be a bystander watching what is happening to his body. He thanks Kami that Mr. Yamanaka stays his wife's hand.

"Calm down wife, Tsunade must know what is going on. She will tell us, when the time is right." Yamanaka says quietly.

Then to the surrounding villagers, "Someone call the medical corps. Then get Tsunade." He walks back into the now destroyed flower shop.

**End of Flashback**

'Dam I am totally screwed, I hope Tsunade tells everyone what's up.' Shikamaru sighs, as he awakens to Shizune taking some vitals.

"Ah, it's good to see you are awake. Oh Lazy one. Tomorrow you will be released along with Neji. He will awaken soon too. You two might want to get your stories straight on what is going on with the girls." Shizune says as she head off to fill out more repots.

Shikamaru looks over at his room mate and sees the bruising on the Hyuga heir.

"Wonder who he had to tell. Well, his uncle is one."

"I had to tell Ten-ten's parents. They did not take it well. Why are you in here? Wait you had to tell Ino's didn't ya?" Neji says as he slowly wakens to Shikamaru's voice.

"You haven't told Lord Hyuga yet, that Hinata is gone, and have you?" Shikamaru asks…making it more of a statement.

"No. Not to mention, other members of both our teams, have returned to the village…" Neji trails off.

"Oh, what a drag…..You did not tell them did ya?"

"No…I got out of there as fast as I could. That was yesterday from what I understand."

"Troublesome…I can just see what Kiba and Choji are gonna say when they hear of this. We better be ready for the beat down from them." Shikamaru sighs.

"Yes, we must deal with them and more parents and probably most of the village. We must get the guys together and discuss what to tell everyone. Or do you think that Tsunade will help cover our butts?" Neji asks with concern.


	6. The Storm

The Storm

AN The reason the Girls Names are changed… though they will be for stage mostly… Their original names will only be used in the company of the MOST TRUSTED friends, meaning that when on stage they will called by the stage names. There will only be one concert in this story.

AN 2 at this time I would like to give credit to Blackmore's Night – Album: Fires at Midnight --- Song: The Storm (totally cool if you ever get to hear it)

The same day that Neji wakes in Hospital. A storm is brewing over the land of fire.

Gai walks down the streets of Konoha wondering where the girls of the 'Rookie 9' are. It had been many an age he had last seen them. Having been on a mission for the last six months or so, Gai was looking for some sweet company. It is not long before he sees his most favored Pupil.

"What a pleasant surprise? To run into Rock Lee, my most diligent pupil." Says Gai as he hurries up to Rock Lee's side.

"Hello, Gai-sensei. You must have just returned to the village. I have missed our training sessions." Lee says smiling up at his mentor-hero.

"That I have, that I have." Gai says smiling. "Can you tell me why I have not yet been able to find the must beautiful women of Konoha? It seems so quiet, like they have gone missing."

"According to Tsunade they have been sent on a mission of great importance. Even SHE does not know when the beautiful flowers will return." Lee sighs some what sadly.

"Ah, a mission, It is a Ninja's path to learn and to protect their village." Gai says looking off to the west, seeing the gathering clouds in the distance and the coloring of said clouds. "It seems we are in for one of Natures spring/summer surprises. We must inform Lady Tsunade."

So both student and teacher head back to the Hokage's tower.

When the two arrive, the secretary is not at her desk. Though, there are voices coming from the inner room. Gai and Rock listen in to the conversation.

"I know your worried Tsunade; I just hope that they reach shelter, as you do. Though, once they left the confines of the village, they are out of our hands." Shizune says quietly.

"Don't you think I realize that? I mean I had hoped for them to have clear sailing to their destination. I might just send out two Anbu to make sure none of them are hurt. Dear lord… If only Kami had given men more blood." Tsunade sighs.

Ton-ton noticing that they have company move over to the door and kicks at it. Signaling that they are no longer alone, Tsunade looks up and nods to Shizune to open the doors. Gai and Rock fall into the room.

Both men seem a little shocked at being surprised. Gai clears his throat. "May I enquire of who you and Shizune were discussing about?"

The ladies in the room seemed a little out of sorts. Tsunade sighs. "Just a group of Ninja's, it is their first mission working together I hope they don't run into trouble." She turns and looks out of the window towards the building storm.

"Now, back to business, Rock go off and get everyone's help with the storm that is coming in. We may need help healing if there are any injuries. Gai please go and find Team Kou and have them report to me. I have a mission for them finally…"

And so the day goes with the approaching storm…

However, with in the woods that are near the edge of the villages' protectorate 4 girls stop as the wind picks up. They choose to make camp on this side of the border, before crossing it the next morning. Hinata is on watch, while Sakura and Ino are setting up the tents. Ten-Ten is off getting fire wood for the dinner. All seems quiet as the girls settle down for their last night on peaceful soil.

"What do you think is happening back in the village?" Ino asks quietly.

"Don't know…Though, have a feeling that if Lee asks the guys where we are at, he will probably be told we are on a training mission." Ten-ten says as she puts out the fire.

Hinata goes back to her perch in the tree. "I have first watch, so I will keep an eye out during the storm. I feel like there maybe some surprises waiting in the night to come."

Time passes and the girls finally start to let their guard down, till the first stroke of lightening…Hinata is on full alert looking around.

**(Insert the Song – Storm, here)**

**A timeless and forgotten place,**

**The moon and sun in endless chase**

**Each in quiet surrender**

**As the other reins the sky…**

The sound of a breaking twig makes Hinata jump. As Hinata stands, she sharpens her senses and engages the Byakugan. Letting the girls know by soft whistles they are not alone any longer.

**The midnight hour begins to laugh**

**A summer evening's epitaph,**

**The winds are getting crazy**

**As the storm begins to rise…**

**As the storm begins to rise…**

The three girls, on the ground, are awakened by the storm and are on guard. Suddenly there is a noise in a near by brush, peaks their interest.

**Wild were the winds that came**

**In the thunder and the rain**

**Nothing ever could contain**

**The rising of the storm…**

**In the wings of ebony**

**Darkened waves fill the trees**

**Wild winds of warning**

**Echo through the air…**

Hinata seeing the four ninja's sneaking up on the others takes one out during a gust of wind. With her cloak spread out like wings, she uses the Hyuga Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms on one of the enemies. Then hides back up in her tree, catching her breath feeling excited.

It doesn't take the girls long to know that they are almost surrounded and separate to take out the rest of the Ninjas.

**Follow the storm I've got to get out of here…**

**Follow the storm as you take to the sky…**

**Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear,**

**Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise…**

The girls chase their prey into the woods,

following them as the dark lightening follows the storm clouds.

**She seems to come from everywhere**

**Welcome to the dragons lair**

**Fingers running through your hair**

**She asks you out to play…**

Sakura silently thanks Naruto, as she pulls off his Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, with the precision of a surgeon. It's not long after that her enemy goes down… Looking over she sees Ten-Ten using a Kunai and chain to take out her own.

Ten-ten uses the Dragons teeth jutsu to tear her opponent apart. Laughing as she does this, thrilling in the pain and revenge on all the men who have hurt her and her friends.

**In all of nature's sorcery**

**The most bewitching entity**

**Hell can have no fury**

**Like the rising of the storm…**

Ino appears in her full glory, distracting her own ninja, just enough to use Mind Body Switch Technique. It is then that she learns of the groups plans to attack any stray ninja's from Leaf and to find its weakness once more for a new threat. An S-Level criminal, named Orimungo, who has started collecting others to help him become more and more powerful. While searching the rogues' body, Ino finds an explosive scroll and sets it off. However, just before it goes, she switches back to her own body, to watch the fun, as the rogue tries to get rid of the explosive in his hand... BOOM

**Follow the storm I've got to get out of here…**

**Follow the storm as you take to the sky…**

**Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear,**

**Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise…**

Knowing that their presence has been announced to all in the near area,

they break camp. They follow the storms' path into the Country of Sand.

**Follow the storm I've got to get out of here…**

**Follow the storm as you take to the sky…**

**Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear,**

**Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise…**

It's not more than 4 minutes after the girls are gone that Leaf Anbu arrive to asses the area.

The Crow calls out, "I have one rogue Ninja here. Looks like Ino got to him. He ain't gonna tell us anything."

The Wolf finds another. "Hey guys, I have one too. Looks like, this ninja got pounded by over 100 fists. Heavy ones too, bet ya'll this is the work of Sakura."

The Cat looks up at a tree. "If that's Sakura's kill, than this one is Ten-Ten's. Cause I ain't seen this jutsu in ages. The Dragons-teeth wow. She pulled it off, her mother will be so proud of her."

It is the plain mask that is looking at another body. "Um, sir, then who did this one?"

The Wolf walks over to the youngest member on the team. "From look of it, this is a Hyuga move. Though, I did not know that a Hyuga was with them. However, I know this is the family secret move, passed only onto blood. SHIT that means Hinata did this, because we all saw Neji in the hospital."

The Crow comes over with a 'Bingo book', newest ed. Looking at all four now dead Rogue Ninja's he whistles low. "Dam, Boss, we have a bigger problem than just this. These guys were all Level A ninja's on their own. We or someone has to let Tsunade know whats going on here."

The Wolf looks over the 'book', sighing and looks towards the newest member. "Do your thing, Sai. Draw these dead men and…Wait whats this?"

Wolf finds a scroll in a tree, seeing it's marked for Tsunade doesn't open it. "Sai, when you're done with that, take this and those pictures to the Hokage. Tsunade-sama will be greatly impressed."

"Why must I be the one to leave? When my skills are more adapt for following the girls?" Sai asks some what upset.

"You are just assigned to this squad and you will do as I say, until the day that you are appointed over me or transferred to another squad. I will not tolerate back talk from a kid who is half my age. Now go, Tsunade-sama will want to know whats happened to her favorites." The Wolf growls at Sai-plain mask.

Sai takes one last look at the others, as they follow the girls into Sand Country, before, heading back towards Leaf.

**As the storm begins to rise…**

At the gates of Konoha, Shizune waits for any news from the black-opts. Wondering why Tsunade dealt with the punishments the way she did.

"Making the boys give up things for a month. Tsunade that cruel…Especially for Naruto, no Raman…." Shizune shudders. "But for Kakashi to have no 'Icha Icha' or any contact with Jiraiya, dam that low."

There is a call from the towers of a black-opts single coming back at a fast speed. Looking for said Anbu, Shizune wonders what has happened.

Sai stops seeing that Shizune is waiting. "I have a message for the Hokage. And information of the mission." Shizune nods as both head towards the Main Tower. Its no time at all that Tsunade allows them to enter.

However, Shizune is surprised to see Gai and Genma both here talking and drinking with Tsunade-sama.

Gai speaks up at the silent questions asked.

"Our most young and beautiful Hokage-sama, asked us to keep her company until the storm blew over. However, we though it best to stay with her until you, Shizune returned. Now we will..."

Tsunade stands. "Is there any news on the new team? Are the girls alright in this storm?" A worried looking Hokage asks.

Gai and Genma look at each other before looking towards Shizune.

Sighing, she smacks Tsunade in the back of the head. "Good going Tsunade. Tell everyone that the girls left."

Sai not really knowing whats going on, hands over the scroll and the pictures he drew at the battle sight. While going over what his captain said and what the others in his squad had pointed out.

Tsunade opens the scroll, and laughs loudly. Relaxing finally she sips her Sake and smiles finally since the storm. "Good news, all around. Now for your questions Gai and Genma…"


End file.
